


Adorkable

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Laughter, M/M, adorkable Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve's in love with Sam, but he especially loves Sam's laugh, and he loves the adorkable snort that comes with it even more





	Adorkable

Steve loves when Sam laughs. When he does the man throws his head back and opens his mouth wide, showing off the already adorkable gap between his teeth and releasing a boisterously joyful and infectious laugh; and, if Steve’s lucky and something is particularly funny, Sam will make an even more adorkable snort. 

Steve’s grown addicted to Sam’s snort, he really has — not a day goes by where he doesn’t want to hear it at least  _ once.  _ And Steve’s sense of humor isn’t bad, he can make his boyfriend laugh, he just can’t make him snort. 

So of course this has lead to Steve taking Sam to practically every comedy club in New York when they’re not too busy saving the world. And when they sit under dim lighting and listen to comic after comic, Steve never takes his eyes off Sam, who sometimes laughs so hard he’s left wiping tears from his eyes. 

The last comic of the night finishes his set and Steve stands up, dragging Sam out the comedy club by his hand. 

“Did you even look at the stage, like once?” Sam asks, his smile blinding in the night as they step onto the streets of New York. 

“Other than to see what the comics looked like, no.” Steve answers, his cheeks aching from grinning all night. 

Sam squints at him thoughtfully, and asks, “Not that I don’t love it, I do, but why do you take me to all these comedy clubs? I never thought humor was this important Captain America.” 

Steve laughs, “It’s not. I just love your laugh and the adorkable snort you make if you find something hilarious.” He admits, smiling shyly over at Sam and swinging their hands. 

Sam laughs at him, and Steve smiles proudly. “Adorkable, huh? You use that adjective a lot when you think of me?” Sam asks, curious and teasing. 

“Well, the gap between your teeth — that's adorkable, like I said your snort, how loud you sing in the shower, the fact you think The Fox and the Hound is one of the most heartbreaking films ever made-” Sam cuts him off before he can continue with an indignant shout.

“Hey!” He says, “Don't  _ knock  _ The Fox and the Hound. I can't even make it through that movie with dry eyes.”

Steve shakes his head and teases, “Yeah, I  _ know _ that, Sam, you make us watch it every year.”

“Cuz it's a  _ great _ movie.” Sam replies, making a face and rolling his eyes. 

Steve laughs and tugs on Sam's hand, pulling his boyfriend into his side and wrapping an arm around him. 

“Whatever you say, dork.” Steve whispers, his lips moving against Sam's ear. 

And Sam snorts adorkably. 


End file.
